tap_tap_digfandomcom-20200213-history
Hints, Tips, and Tricks
Don't be afraid to Trigger a Big Bang. In fact, as soon as your digging begins to slow down, go ahead and trigger a big bang. Your inactive fossils become active, and with more active fossils you'll go farther because you get a damage bonus per active fossil. * WAIT! Make sure you go through the Moon, Mars and Mercury, too. As soon as you start to slow down on Earth, move over to the Moon, then as soon as you slow down on the Moon, move to Mars...THEN when Mars starts to slow down, move to Mercury. When Mercury starts to slow down, then trigger your big bang. This is because you get moonstones, marstones and mercury drops, which you can use to purchase other bonuses...not to mention even more fossils from each of the other locations. * The higher planets earn more gold per second than the lower ones. So to accelerate the game, try to get to the highest planet you can make progress on first. With some gold and enough helpers, you can get to Mercury and let that run for a while. Once Mercury slows down, you can mine Mars. And so on down to Earth as the last planet. * Before you worry about going after core samples (the reward for finishing a planet), make sure you get all your moonstone and marstone bonuses maxed out. Core layers have a LOT of HP, you'll need those bonuses to help you get through them. * Don't forget about gold. Stronger helpers will get you more DPS, and more DPS will get you farther through the layers, but more gold gets you more helpers. * Tap those worms! You'll get free diamonds, which will get you things like research, which leads me to... * Research! You get amazing bonuses from your research. Save your diamonds for research, you'll get the best bang for your diamond buck here. * Watch ads. They may be annoying and take extra time, but there's 42 separate bonuses that you can obtain just from watching ads in the game, not to mention extra boosts you get like extra diamonds, damage, or gold. * Remember that while the prospector is asleep, you get extra bonus helper damage. * Once the prospector is asleep, one tap will not wake him, so you can feel safe going after that worm...but if you miss the worm and have to tap again, you risk waking the prospector. This is a concern because while the prospector sleeps, you get a bonus to helper damage. * Feel free to use your prospector's special skills. It will not wake him, so you don't have to worry about losing that bonus helper damage. * The Cool It! prospector skill starts working right away. The prospector skills don't have to be spent/complete/finished for Cool It! to have its effect. What that means is, as soon as you've started all five other prospector special skills, go ahead and hit that sixth one that reduces cool-down times. ** Make SURE that you've started all five other skills first! If you hit the Cool It! before the skills are started, it will not count to reduce the cool-down times for those skills you didn't start until after you hit Cool It! *Gold you get while AFK is NOT calculated cumulatively, it is ONLY calculated from where you're digging when you go AFK. This means if you are at Region 10 of the Moon, but only Region 1 of Earth, and you go AFK while on Earth, when you come back you'll have very little gold to show for it. The best way to do it is to go to Mars and make sure you're as far as possible on Mars before going AFK...then you'll come back to much more money waiting for you.